Paperwork Far Too Far!
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: CSD.Oneshot.This is why Nokoru shouldn't procrastinate too much and why Suoh shouldn't nag.Read at your own risk,


**WARNING: **If you love these boys too much to see them bashed and stuff, do not read any further. My writing style may not make you cringe but the plot will.

Don't say I didn't warn you. Any complaints about this thing shall be welcomed and _counter-flamed. _**Ten-fold.**

...enjoy!xD

**Paperwork Far Too Far!**

_**Oneshot**_

Spittle was flying everywhere. He had never been in such close proximity to his face.

"YOU! DO YOUR PAPERWORK! Otherwise I will not hesistate to end your HAPPINESS!"

The last sentence was whispered dangerously low and its last word roared. He could swear the boy had a tuna sandwich for breakfast.

Bullied.

That's what it should be called.

Imonoyama Nokoru had been threatened, bullied, assaulted, abused and whatever law-punishable else by his very own trusted friend and bodyguard, Takamura Suoh, just to do his council duties.

It was traumatizing.

It scared the blonde silly. The sheer ferocity and force which his secretary used on him reduced his person to a stunned, staring thing, bent on finishing the paperwork without so much as making a simple sound for fear he'd be attacked by rabid dogs...or fuming, rabid humans...or lunch on his friend's plate.

Nokoru plowed on through the endless stacks of documents obscuring his desk. He did not eat, nor pause for a bathroom break. He did not do so much as look up from his work or stop the motion of his racing pen. He was a caged animal, and with Suoh looming over him, he was a caged animal ready to be whipped.

**TIME LAPSE**

Night had fallen.

The Elementary Division Student Council Chairman was pale with fatigue, but he had not ceased working. If he chose to entertain complaints and pain, his butt was about aching like hellfires on the lose as of the moment.

Work. Work. Work.

More work.

He could not stop. He needed to finish his paperwork...

He needed. Finish. Work.

Work.

Work.

The time was near ten in the evening. Suoh was ready to take his leave.

"Thank you, for working so diligently," he spat, speaking the words like shooting icicles at the hunched figure behind the desk before violently slamming the door behind him.

Nokoru worked overnight. His family would understand. It was not unusual for him to camp within campus grounds.

Inside...inside he was mourning.

What was the world coming to? Questions. Questions were racing and battling inside his brilliant head, keeping a dangerously overflowing company for him. They were whirling and whirling around so fast in his anxiety and confusion that if he didn't stop them all, he'd lose to the call of unending grief.

Nevermind them now, he was insane with fear of what could happen if he stopped working. So, he worked well into the night...

**SCENE CHANGE AND TIME LAPSE**

Into the night...into the morning. Over twenty-four hours, over three days and up to two weeks.

Non-stop.

No eating. No drinking.

No sleeping, no standing, no baths, no foot-tapping, no looking up from what he was doing, no hellos, no other conversation, no waving, no smiling.

Nothing.

No.

No. NO!

Imonoyama Nokoru was lost.

He had lost himself to paperwork. He had to finish paperwork. The racing pen never stopped. It never stopped...

Takamura Suoh was horrified.

Since that day, guilt ate away at his gut like some ravenous slug with viciously sharp teeth... slow, evident and excruciating.

He had never meant it to get so far, to be this worse. Oh what had he done?!

Two weeks!

Two incredulously appalling weeks of peace! No...it wasn't even close to peace. It was the heavy, uncomfortable, deathly silence of tyranny. The silence of the tyrannized...and HE was the tyrant.

Two weeks too long..was this all real? Suoh was used to being rebelled against. He sort of liked this order, but it was frightening him.

He was used to arguments; he was used to complaints. Oh Hell be DAMNED!

He was used to sound! Where was the sound?! It was lost and it was his fault! _His fault_! Things were all but in order...

Takamura Suoh approached his chairman's desk with caution. Nokoru had done enough paperwork to earn him a semester's worth of parties, but as the blonde finished his last document, his pen scraped and scratched with the gritty grating sounds at the desk's surface as if he were still writing.

Tiger gold eyes widened in horror as thick, black liquid spouted from the pen's nib by the jets, staining the marred tabletop like disease-plagued blood.

"Kaichou! Please! Stop working! STOP! STOP!!"

He grabbed the elder boy by the shoulders and shook him violently. The blonde's head limply lolled to one side. Sunken, hollow eyes that were once summer blue exposed Suoh for what he was with their piercing stare.

He had killed his chairman.

The boy looked gaunt. The sight would make anyone quake to their core. This was the embodiment of Suoh's sins. Worse...there was no atonement.

"Nokor--"

A hollow laugh cut the bluenette off.

"I can't stop now, Suoh," the being on the president's chair rasped. "I can't stop."

The pen was still grinding away at the wooden desk, spraying flecks of ink everywhere. The hollow laugh became a bright, high scream of insane mirth.

"I CAN'T STOP NOW, SUOH! I CAN'T STOP! BRING ME MORE PAPERWORK! _MORE PAPERWORK!_"

Suoh fell backward on the hard floor. The screaming laughter was ringing relentlessly in his ears and his eyes were fixed on the pen, hacking away at the desk, sending splinters flying.

**SCENE CHANGE AND TIME LAPSE**

Home.

The sweet sanctuary of home.

His mother told him he would be staying at hime from now on. He'd be safe and taken cared of, waited upon by servants. He just had to say the word...

...well, the servants would just have to waste away then.

Takamura Suoh didn't particularly give a damn. He felt perfectly content, if he could still feel.

He was watching television, seated on his futon with a thick blanket wrapped around him. The screen was fuzzy. Buzzing sounds filled the room. There was even fuzzy buzzing in his head, flying about inside his cranium, hidden behind listless, lifeless and dull orange eyes.

Was he watching TV or wasn't he?

No one could tell.

His mother. His mother sat beside him. She was in tears. She cupped her poor child's cheek but it gave no response and continued to stare blankly ahead, unseeing.

"Please, Suoh"

The sobbing was unrestrained.

"Come back, Suoh."

Hours. Days.

Nothing.

Her son was dead.

Dead inside the shell of a boy sitting on the futon, watching or not watching TV.

"I'm sorry, Suoh."

Someone else was beside him again, cupping his cheek.

"Please come back..."

The plea had become a hissing command, like this hiss of a thousand chainsaws. A pale, pink tongue darted forward to clean the grime off the side of his face.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Screams erupted through the silence of the council room.

"Akira!" Nokoru exclaimed in surprise, leaping from his seat and jumping to the boy's desk. "What's...what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Ijuyn Akira was sweating and panting. Quicksilver eyes were still wide as the clutches of his nightmare had not loosened their hold on him.

"Akira?" The blonde tapped the black-haired boy's shoulder gingerly.

Akira took some moments to react. He blinked and slowly turned his head to acknowledge his chairman's presence.

"K-kaichou?" he whispered, as though unbelieving. "Oh kaichou!"

The boy hugged the blonde fiercely and burst into tears on his uniform.

"Oh kaichou! I just had the scariest nightmare!" he sobbed.

Nokoru's startled form relaxed and he returned his kouhai's embrace in a sincere gesture of one giving comfort.

"Ssh," he said. "It's all over now. I'm here so you can stop crying..." With a laugh, he added, "You silly, you fell asleep while doing work!"

Akira pulled away from the hug and looked at his desk. Papers were strewn here and there, having served as a make-shift pillow. An unfinished document was featured on his computer screen. He blushed in embarrassment.

"No matter," said Nokoru. "That's enough for today. I've just finished with the paperwork Suoh left. Want to go home together?"

"H-hai..." Akira did not want to be alone at the moment. He noted that it was quite dark outside already. "Where is Takamura-sempai?"

Nokoru was preparing his things. "Oh, he went home early. I guess he was quite satisfied with the work done today."

Akira looked at him. "He should be," said the boy, regaining his usual vigor. "You've been working your butt off to catch up now..."

They packed the rest of their stuff without much talk and the chairman finally locked the double doors.

"Where are you off to tonight, Akira?" he asked the boy beside him good-naturedly as the pair set off through the quiet hallways.

Akira was staring at the floor as he thought. "I'd like to visit Takamura-sempai, just to see if he's alright."

The blonde turned to him in amusement. "You must've had one really scary dream if you don't take my word for it."

**SCENE CHANGE AND TIME LAPSE**

"Ijuyn! What brings you here?"

"Ohayou Takamura-sama. Sorry for bothering you at this late hour, but may I see Suoh-sempai?"

A beam lit up the elegant lady-ninja's features. "Why of course! He's in his bedroom, but please don't be too loud."

Akira politely bowed his thanks to her and made his way to his friend. He knew the house well enough to get around on his own without setting off any burglar traps and ninja stuff among else.

The traditional sliding door to the bluenette's room was half open. The young chef knocked and took a peek inside.

"Takamura-sempai? It's me, Ijuyn..."

But Takamura Suoh did not hear him. He was staring at the TV with dull, unseeing eyes. Whether he was watching or not, no one could tell. He was sitting on the futon with a thick blanket wrapped around him, dead to all the world...

...which promptly crashed around Ijuyn Akira.

**END**

A/N: Forgive typos, I don't have the best spell check and autocorrect in the world. The tyranny part made me giggle. I am bored and bold, aren't I? Well...Suoh shouldn't nag too much now, eh? Or else he'll drive everyone insane! Including himself...ah well ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
